1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a clock, and more particularly to a clock having a part with names or logos which can be inserted into a main body frame of the clock after molding and assembly and be securely coupled thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, visual features such as logos or characters have been printed upon faces or hour plates of conventional clocks before assembly, at the clock factory itself. This has undesirably increased cost per unit manufacture because of expenditures for providing printing blocks and the actual steps of printing upon the clock faces. Costs especially increase when only a small shipment of specialty clocks with unique clock faces are ordered. Additionally, the entire clock had to be assembled right at the clock factory, adding to increased expense in manufacturing and shipping where delicate protruding parts, such as a base frame, could break unless especially packed during shipping.
It is desirable to allow a purchaser of a clock to place their own visual display, e.g., a decal, upon the face of a clock. This has not been possible once components of a clock had been assembled together, necessitating cumbersome disassembly.
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/021,122 filed Dec. 23, 2004, discloses, among other features, providing a display surface for an image such as an advertising logo and by sliding a base from a lower direction into mating with a main body of the clock. This allows the main body and base to be separately packaged and shipped prior to assembly.
However, there is also a need to manufacture and ship a completely assembled clock to a purchaser such as a wholesaler or retailer, and who then wants to affix a personal or advertising logo to a front the clock face. However, this is not readily feasible if the clock has already been assembled at the factory prior to shipping.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to enhance display of time.
It is also an object of the present invention, to improve assembly and shipping of a timepiece such as a clock with appropriate indicia thereon.
It is an additional object of the present invention to improve visual display upon a time piece such as a clock.
It is a further object of the present invention to improve coupling of components forming a timepiece such as a clock together to improve visual display of time and accompanying indicia.
It is another object of the present invention to improve versatility in display of time by improving ease with which a unique visual display can be provided upon the face of a timepiece.
It is yet another object of the present invention to reduce expenditures of manufacturing a clock, especially where the clock is required for different, special uses.